Ambos Sabemos
by luna1415
Summary: Lily es un poco pesimista.¿Qué hará James para cambiarlo? TRADUCCIÓN DEL ONE SHOT "WE BOTH KNOW" de CONFOUNDMENT.


_Hola!!_

_Esta es la traducción de un fic de_ **Confoundment**, _una escritora estupenda, aunque la traducción no esté todo lo perfecta que pueda estar. _

_Dejad rr que yo se los mandaré a la autora!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada, si fueran míos, estos libros no serían sobre Harry Potter, si no sobre los_ padres _de Harry Potter_.

Nota de la autora: Esto es solo un pequeño one-shot que pensé en hacer. No es realmente algo diferente a nada que haya hecho. Yo realmente apreciaré que me dejéis rr. Además un fragmento deberá ser subido en los próximos días. Muchas gracias. Disfrutad.

* * *

Jamás he creído en el amor verdadero. Esa es la razón por la que siempre lo he rechazado. El amor no es real, ves. Es solo un gran grupo de hormonas y lujuria que muere pasado un tiempo. Después de todo, las parejas que ves por los pasillos siempre rompen. Las parejas casadas siempre paran de "amarse" mutuamente. La gente gasta sus vidas deseando y soñando esta estúpida emoción que, en realidad, no existe.

Así que cuando James Potter proclamó su inmortal amor hacia mí, en el medio de la clase de Encantamientos de nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, yo me reí.

"Me quieres, eh?"Resoplé "Eso es una verdadera risa"

"Y porque es eso" Preguntó, sus cejas se juntaron en una bella confusión.

"Porque el amor no es real" Declaré, mi tono demostraba que creía que ese hecho era obvio.

Por primera vez, James Potter pareció estar totalmente anonadado. "No puedes creer eso realmente"

"Puedo y lo hago" Intenté prestar atención al profesor Flitwick, pero James persistió.

"Pero ¿_porqué_?" Su voz era incrédula y me miraba con una completa expresión de horros a través de sus ojos color avellana.

"Porque nadie permanece 'enamorado'." Repliqué condescendientemente.

"Pero… ¡Pero eso no es verdad!" James tenía una gran determinación cuando quería.

"La mayoría es así en realidad. Ahora deja esta maldita cháchara y déjame tomar apuntes" Mi paciencia estaba acabando; Tenía muchas ganas de que simplemente cambiara de tema, no era algo sobre lo que me agradara discutir.

"No te entiendo, Lily. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

"Porque mis padres no se han hablado mutuamente de una manera que pueda ser descrita como remotamente civilizada, desde que tenía tres años. Porque cada persona en esta habitación ha tenido por lo menos_ una _relación fallida. Porque _soy_ realista y no una estúpida soñadora romántica." Repliqué, mi tono se volvía cada vez más irritado conforme cada palabra escapaba de mi boca.

James únicamente me miró con una intensidad que me hizo desear mirar a otro lado. La compasión ablandó sus ojos avellana y casi, casi pareció tocar mi cara. Su mano avanzó llegando a mitad de camino, para luego retirarla y mirar a lo lejos, desconocidos pensamientos giraban vertiginosamente en su mente.

Yo volví mis apuntes, intentando desesperadamente eliminar ese sentimiento que su firme mirada había dejado en mí. Silenciosamente maldije a Flitwick por sentarme junto a James. Él debió saber lo torpe que sería aquella distracción.

Yo aún podía sentir la mirada de James. "James, sinceramente. Presta atención.

"Te lo demostraré, Lily. Te demostraré que el amor es real y que te quiero de verdad" Parecía tan sincero que comencé a sentir escalofríos por mi columna. Rechacé su propuesta, culpándole por el exceso de hormonas de la mayoría de los chicos de 5º curso.

El resto del año el me sonreía conscientemente, cada vez que me veía por los pasillos. El me seguía diciendo que aún me quería cada vez que estábamos solos, aunque, yo nunca le creía.

Yo creía que podría obtener un descanso de su tenacidad durante el verano, pero siempre demasiado a menudo, recibía una carta de James, preguntándome sobre mi verano, y contándome el suyo. Cada carta estaba firmada por la rúbrica "Amor para siempre, James"

El sexto año prosiguió similar al quinto. Ambos fuimos nombrados prefectos y estábamos en la mayoría de las clases juntos. James aún me seguía mirando secretamente, y susurrando declaraciones tipo "Te quiero". Las chicas hacían cola, pidiéndole para ser su acompañante en Hogsmeade. Cada vez que James las rechazaba, siempre echando un vistazo furtivo en mi dirección. Cada vez, yo me ruborizaba, sabiendo que era la causa de sus rechazos. Los chicos hacían cola, preguntándome para ser su compañía en Hogsmeade. Cada vez la mandíbula de James se apretaba, esperando a que yo declinara sus ofertas. Y cada vez que los rechazaba, notaba como el alivio volvía a la cara de James.

"Así que, Lily. William Knowles, ¿eh?" James sonreía ligeramente, mientras nos dirigíamos a otro pasillo. Lo escondía bien, pero yo pude ver sus celos bajo aquella sonrisa afectada.

Esa era nuestra noche de patrulla, y yo había comenzado a acostumbrarme a las conversaciones ligeras que James y yo manteníamos. Se podía decir que nos habíamos hecho amigos.

"¿Qué pasa con el?" Pregunté, buscando a algún malicioso, incumpliendo las normas, no viendo ninguno, me giré para estar junto a él.

"El te preguntó para ir a Hogsmeade hoy." Yo lo veía, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

"Él lo hizo, ¿no es así?" Reí, ante su intento poco sutil de meter a mis pretendientes en la conversación.

"Y dijiste que no" Rió nada desconcertado. Sonrió ligeramente y yo no pude decir que eso no le sentara bien.

"Supongo que lo hice" Susurré; podía ver hacia donde se encaminaba la conversación.

"Sigues sin creer en el amor" Eso no era una pregunta.

"No." Respondí con total sinceridad.

"Eso es una pena" Él deslizó su mano entre el despeinado cabello color ónice y suspiró de nuevo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y porqué?" Parpadeé mirando a sus pies. Parecían como si el año pasado hubieran crecido, y probablemente así fuera.

"Porque aún te quiero." Inclinó su cabeza acercándola a la mía y sonrió.

Encarné una deja y sonreí levemente "Oh, vamos, James" Lentamente me di la vuelta "Ambos sabemos que me crees"

Él continuó diciendo que me amaba el resto del año. Me guiñaba el ojo cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Me sonreía cuando me pasaba la miel en el desayuno. Hablábamos en cada patrulla semanal. Rompía conmigo las normas cada jueves a la noche, cuando nos acercábamos a las cocinas a por un tentempié de medianoche. Ambos rechazamos cada propuesta que nos ofrecían. Nos convertimos en buenos amigos, aunque el ambiente se enrarecía cada vez que me profesaba su "amor"

Nos seguimos intercambiando cartas todo el verano. Él seguía insistiendo en hacerme creer que le quería, y contándome cada aspecto de su verano. Me invitó a visitarle, pero como Sirius estaba hospedándose en la casa de James, yo rechacé, creyendo que ellos dos, serían un poco demasiado para ir a mi aire. Cuando las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron, yo corrí a mi cuarto para enviarle una carta con Arabella, mi lechuza, sobre las novedades sobre mi nombramiento como Premio Anual, a James. Tan pronto como la había enviado, la lechuza de James atravesó volando mi ventana. James me contaba cono le habían nombrado Premio Anual, y yo sonreí, sabiendo cuanto tiempo íbamos a ser capaces de pasar con el otro.

Cuando atravesé la barrera para llegar al andén 9 ¾, James se acercó a mi, y me dio un abrazo quebrantahuesos, antes de que fuera capaz de alejarme de la familiar pared de ladrillos.

"¡James!" Chillé "Hola a ti también". Dije cuando me soltó, mis ojos mostraban la alegría al verle de nuevo.

Él me sonrió abiertamente. "¿Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que hablamos?"

"Oh, ¿te refieres desde ayer?" Bromeé mientras el silbido que señalaba que teníamos solo cinco minutos hasta que el tren partiera, sonaba. Le insté a venir con un sencillo movimiento de mi mano. "Vamos. Tenemos prefectos a los que guiar".

"Lo que digas, mi amor" Respondió, sonriéndome tranquilamente. Yo únicamente rodé mis ojos.

La reunión transcurrió tranquilamente, y yo me senté junto a James en el banquete. Charlé con los Merodeadores mientras mis amigas coqueteaban descaradamente con Sirius.

El dormitorio de los Premios Anuales, donde James y yo pasaríamos nuestro último año en Hogwarts, era impresionante. Estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado, y completado con dos habitaciones, un par de baños y una sala común.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" Murmuró James mientras entrábamos. Aunque por su comportamiento sarcástico, pude ver que realmente agradecía las mejoras en nuestra forma de vida.

"Es encantador" Susurré" Es una fabulosa recompensa por todo nuestro duro trabajo. Buen, por el trabajo que _algunos_ de nosotros hacemos" En el lado izquierdo del cuarto vi una puerta de caoba ornamentada. Tenía 'James Potter' grabado en oro brillante sobre ella. "Puede que sea la oscuridad, pero creo que esa habitación es la tuya"

"Oh, demonios, yo pensaba que compartiríamos habitación" Se volvió sonriendo.

"Oh, ja, ja" Dije secamente, rodando mis ojos de nuevo.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras lujosas habitaciones por separado, tomándonos tiempo para desempaquetar nuestras pertenencias y doblarlas y colocarlas en los dorados armarios que teníamos. Una vez que dimos un corto paseo, nos acomodamos delante del fuego, envueltos en mantas de suave cashmere.

Como el encantador que era, James seguía encontrando algo de lo que hablar.

"Así que, Lily" Comenzó James, mirando al fuego por un momento.

"Así que, James" dije, sonriéndole.

"Te he echado de menos" Dijo, todas las trazas de humor abandonaron su voz.

"Yo también te he echado de menos" Repliqué, fingiendo confusión. Por más que quisiera admitir, sabía en qué y cómo se había estado implicando.

"¿De verdad?" Su cara mostraba su impaciencia por conocer la verdad. Aquello me dolió.

Pensé por un momento, queriendo darle toda la honestidad que el tan claramente deseaba. "Si" Dije simplemente, y era verdad. Había extrañado nuestras largas conversaciones, y nuestras aventuras por las noches. Había extrañado aquellas miradas secretas y sonrisas encantadoras, aunque supiera que aquellos sentimientos detrás de ellas no eran realmente genuinos.

El sonrió "Bien" Se levantó entonces, y se inclinó, dejando sobre mi frente, un sutil beso. "Te quiero, lo sabes"

"Lo has dicho" Murmuré.

El suspiró. "Buenas noches, Lily"

"Buenas noches, James" Con eso, entró en su cuarto, con su paso lleno de gracia, con facilidad. Yo me quedé sola, para contemplar ese viejo sentimiento que llenaba mi estómago de mariposas.

Los meses pasaron relativamente despacio. Nuestro año final en Hogwarts transcurría tan despacio como la melaza, y tan rápido como un avión muggle, todo al mismo tiempo. Antes de que yo supiera esto, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado, y yo había decidido quedarme en el castillo. No había ninguna forma que me hiciera viajar de vuelta a casa, solo para ver a la cara caballo de mi hermana con la ballena de su novio.

Personalmente no me gustaba, pero mis padres simplemente adoraban, como Vernon se mostraba encaprichado de Petunia. Esto me ponía enferma, aunque no estaba segura si esto era por la idea del amor o el aspecto completamente repulsivo y la personalidad del amor de mi hermana.

James también se quedaba en el castillo por Navidad. Mencionó algo sobre que su familia iría a visitar a su tía abuela Timandra en el sur de Francia. Por mas que el disfrutara en Francia, como yo, decidió que sería más beneficioso para su salud mental, saltarse aquella reunión familiar.

En la mañana de Navidad, salí de mi habitación todavía medio dormida, para ser despertada por los momentos de pánico posteriores.

"Feliz Navidad, Lily" Casi salté un metro. Yo no lo había visto, sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente a las llamas sin fin del fuego.

"Feliz Navidad, James" Contesté, ya totalmente despierta e intentando recobrar el aliento. "Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Has dormido bien?"

"No realmente". Seguía mirando el fuego, con una mirada llena de una indecible tristeza grabada en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté preocupada. Él no aparentaba estar del todo bien.

"No podía dejar de pensar" Aunque parecía como si aún siguiera haciéndolo. Quise hacer algo, para rescatarlo de ese estupor robótico.

"¿Sobre qué?" Le dirigí una perfecta mirada propia de un interrogatorio, aunque mi preocupación por él la deformara ligeramente.

"Tú sabes, que empecé a fijarme en ti en tercero. Realizaste algún maleficio para impedirme realizar una estúpida travesura. Tus ojos tenían esa pequeña chispa que parece arder. Eso me volvió loco." Cerró sus ojos como si quisiese revivir esos momentos. "En cuarto comencé a pedirte que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade, pero siempre decías que no. Pero al final del primer trimestre comprendí que me había enamorado de ti. El color de tu pelo brillando al sol, el modo en que únicamente tú sabía la respuesta a todo, pudiendo ser un herido de primero, o la respuesta número 27 del examen final del profesor Binns, me cautivaron. Intenté conseguir todo el valor posible para decírtelo en quinto. Pero tú simplemente te reíste, y me dijiste que el amor no era verdadero. Esta no era exactamente la respuesta que yo había estado esperando. Juré que te demostraría que estabas equivocada. Juré que te darías cuenta que mis sentimientos eran tan reales como el mundo.

Desde entonces he estado tratando de demostrártelo, haciéndome un hueco en tu vida, tratando de estar tan cerca de ti como me sea posible. Pero nunca me crees. Cada vez que te lo digo, nunca me crees. He estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no puedo entenderlo. No tiene sentido. No entiendo como una persona puede estar tan cerrada al amor. No es solamente conmigo, tampoco. Supongo que sería capaz de notar si únicamente no estuvieras interesada en mí, pero no estás interesada en nadie, chico o chica. ¿Por qué? Dime porque no crees en el amor." Se dio la vuelta para mirarme; sus ojos quemaban con tal vehemencia y pasión, que me dejaron muda.

"Yo… Yo no se que decir, James. He visto el '_amor' _acabarse demasiadas veces. Es imposible contemplar la existencia de algo que no ha estado nunca aquí."

"Lily, por Merlín. ¡El amor es real! El amor _está_ aquí. Ha estado esperándote tres años" El sujetó mi cara entre sus grandes manos "Dime que el amor no es real, cuando mis sentimientos hacia ti han sido tan poderosos como el primer dia que comprendí que te amaba. Dime que el amor no es real, cuando mis sentimientos jamás han dudando, independientemente de que no me correspondieras. Dime eso, y te dejaré sola."

"No puedo." Susurré, con los ojos color esmeralda abiertos de la emoción.

"¿Qué? Preguntó, obviamente sorprendido por mi respuesta.

"No puedo decirte que no es real. No más." Pensé por un momento. Cerrando los ojos deje que un profundo rubor tiñera mi rostro. "No puedo decírtelo cuando he estado negándolo todo el rato" Su mirada se ablandó, y alzó mi cara, con toda la emoción encerrada en sus ojos. "Te quiero, Lily" A pesar de que era una prueba, podía ver que había un auténtico significado detrás de aquello.

Y por primera vez en mi vida dije, "Yo también te quiero."

Tomando eso como la unica invitación que necesitaba, presionó sus labios contra los míos. Suspirando, le devolví el beso con el mayor fervor, enredando mis manos en su desordenado pelo, compensando el tiempo perdido como podía.

Estoy totalmente segura de que sabes que sucedió después.

Después de todo, nos convertimos en leyenda.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad rr...

Un bicoo

LunA


End file.
